


There's This Boy..

by sahicult



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asahi is a virgin, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Everyone has a crush on Asahi, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Some texting, endgame ?, jaesahi, just kidding it'll probably be jaesahi, not for long, other characters might be added later on, that's their ship name right, yesahi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahicult/pseuds/sahicult
Summary: He likes being stared at. The gleaming eyes as he walks down the hallway. Asahi loves when people call out his name to wave at him, greeting him in the morning, or maybe even just wishing him luck on upcoming tests. He enjoys the attention!So when his friend Jaehyuk comes up to him, asking to take his virginity, he accepts. Obviously. He has always liked Jaehyuk anyway.His other friends don't take kindly to this.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Hamada Asahi/Everyone, Hamada Asahi/Kim Doyoung, Hamada Asahi/Watanabe Haruto, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	There's This Boy..

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au. now I'm not a phenomenal writer, but I do think its fun. and I wanted to add to the treasure tag lol. anyway, I have no idea where this story is going, but enjoy the first chapter!

"Hey Asahi!"

"Asahi, hey! Remember me?"

"Asahi looks so pretty today, oh my god.." "Doesn't he always look pretty?"

Asahi smiles at all the people calling out to him, he wonders why they don't try to have an actual conversation with him, some of these people look really nice. Oh well. He continues walking to class with his best friend, Junkyu. They met at the beginning of the year when Asahi transferred to Korea from Japan. "They're so weird.." Junkyu side eyes the people staring at them, well, starring at Asahi. 

"I think they're just being nice!" Asahi exclaims, softy hitting Junkyu on the shoulder. Junkyu scoffs, "Well, I don't like how they're staring at you, like they want to eat you," he pretends to barf, acting as if he's going to be sick. "You're so dramatic, Junkyu". They laugh as they make their way into the classroom.

Asahi's face visibly lights up when he see's his other friends in the room. He rushes over to go sit next to Jaehyuk and Yedam. "Hello beautiful people" Asahi smiles, when Junkyu takes the empty seat next to them. "Hey Asahi!" They both say. Class goes on as normal. Asahi does his work, as the other students gush over him.

\--

The class ends up finishing early, so they have time to talk amongst themselves. Jaehyuk in particular seems very happy about this. "Asahi, can I ask you a question?" Asahi turns his head towards the boy talking. It's Jaehyuk. He feels Jaehyuks hand creeping up his knee. Making circles with his fingers on Asahi's thigh. Asahi blushes at Jaehyuks actions, but nods his head to listen to Jaehyuks question. "You're a virgin right?" Jaehyuk asks, whispering so no one around them hears. Asahi gets hot, he can feel the blood rushing to his face and ears. "Um. Why?" Asahi whispers back, still feeling Jaehyuks hand creeping higher up his thigh. Asahi, unknowingly, spreads his legs further apart. Jaehyuks hand resting on his upper thigh is making him feel things. Things he only feels when he's home alone, pleasuring himself. Why is he getting so worked up?

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering," Jaehyuk smiles, gripping Asahi's thigh. Asahi looks down, almost moaning at the sight. Jaehyuks strong hand nearly wrapping around his entire thigh. He watches as Jaehyuk moves his hand closer to the area he desired to be touched. He then remembers that they're still at school, in front of so many people. Asahi quickly looks up, he sees Junkyu talking with his other friends in the class, but when he turns to look over at Yedam, he is looking right back at him. 

Asahi, moves Jaehyuks hand from his thigh, crossing his legs. They act as if nothing happens, continuing on a normal conversation, joking around with Yedam. 

The bell rings, signaling for everyone to make their way to their next class. Yedam sees Asahi quickly whisper something in Jaehyuks ear and hurry out of the room with Junkyu. He gets irritated when Jaehyuk smiles at him. What the hell is going on between those two?

"Jaehyuk? What the hell was that?" Yedam asks, watching Jaehyuk pack his stuff to leave. "What was what?" Jaehyuk, looks up at his friends, looking innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Yedam laughs, "We are continuing this conversation later." Jaehyuk grabs his stuff and laughs as he and Yedam make their way to their next class.

\--

Halfway through the class, Asahi raises his hand asking the teacher to use the bathroom. When the teacher gives him permission, he gets up and nearly runs to the bathroom. God, he has been edge ever since /that/ incident. He needs to get rid of this problem or he might just pass out in class. The walk to the bathroom feels like forever. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the bathroom sign, praying to god that no one is in there right now. 

Slamming the door open, Asahi opens every stall making sure none of them are occupied, smiling when he sees none of them are taken. He locks the bathroom door, and makes his way to the biggest stall, and closes the door.

Leaning against the wall, Asahi looks at the tent in his shorts. He rubs his palm over his clothed cock, imagining what it would've felt like if Jaehyuk did it. He moans softly, as his imagination runs wild. He wonders if Jaehyuk would help him come if he was here. If he would bend him over the sink and fuck him, letting anyone find them. 

Asahi bites his bottom lip as he pulls down his shorts and underwear to his knees. He wraps his hand around his cock, mind constantly going to Jaehyuk. He feels so guilty doing this at school. A place where he's supposed to be learning. The guilt does not stop him from chasing his orgasm. His legs start to shake as he feels himself getting closer to edge. He imagines his hand is Jaehyuks. Jaehyuk standing behind him, kissing his neck, licking his ear as he tells him how he's such a good boy. How good boys deserve to come. Asahi thinks he's good. He'll be good for Jaehyuk. "Only you, Jaehyuk.." Asahi sighs out.

His breathing picks up as he takes his other hand and starts pinching at his nipples. Whining because they're so sensitive. Asahi can feel himself about to come soon. He picks up the pace of his hands and cries out, covering his mouth, as come spills out his dick. Legs shaking, and eyes teary. Asahi feels humiliated. He quickly cleans himself up, and makes sure he looks presentable before he heads back to class. Asahi blushes at how fast he came. He's embarrassed. Humiliated and embarrassed, he feels like he's going to cry. He wants to go home as soon as possible.

\--

While walking back to class, Asahi sees Jaehyuk in the hallway, and blushes. He just came to the thought of his friend. 

"Hey Asahi!" Jaehyuk says catching up to walk with him. "H-hi, Jaehyukie." Asahi stammers out. Asahi manages to have a conversation with Jaehyuk, without stumbling over his words. He feels proud of himself when they finally reach his class. 

Before Asahi can reach for the door handle, Jaehyuk garbs his hand, pulling Asahi close to him. He leans down and smiles at him. "I'm glad you thought about me, Sahi-yah. You sound so pretty moaning out my name. I would love to hear more of that." Jaehyuk looks down at Asahi's lips, then back up to Asahi. He straightens back up, letting go of Asahi. "I'll see you later!" Jaehyuk smiles, skipping, on his way back to his own class. 

Asahi stands there dumbfounded, mouth hanging open. How did Jaehyuk hear him? Was he louder than he thought? He can't think right now. He just goes back to class.

\--

The rest of the day went on as normal, Asahi choose to ignore what happened during second period. 

At lunch, Asahi once again meets up with his friends. This time Junkyu's friends also tag along. Hyunsuk, Jihoon, and Yoshi. Asahi remembers Junkyu telling him he had a tiny crush on Yoshi. So when Yoshi sits next to Junkyu, Asahi can't help but smile. Their friend Mashiho joins them, and they're also joined by these four underclassmen. Doyoung, Haruto, Jeongwoo, and Junghwan. Asahi has really ever spoken to Haruto. He also transferred from Japan too, and he was really funny, so they got along pretty well.

Asahi always found Doyoung a little odd. He knows Doyoung likes him. The constant flirting gives it away.

"Hello again, beautiful. Lovely day isn't it? Of course, not as lovely as you." Doyoung attempts to hold Asahi's hand at the lunch table they're all sitting at. Laughter among the group breaks out as Asahi ignores Doyoung, moving away his hand. "Doyoung, you need to stop bothering pretty people. Especially Asahi. He does not want you!" Jihoon yells, they all start laughing again as Doyoung admits defeat. This won't stop him from flirting with Asahi though. Doyoung thinks he's in love. He'll find a way to get Asahi's attention one day.

The table filled with the twelve of them is lively, Asahi appreciates them. They constantly compliment him too. Haruto has been pretty touchy lately, hooking arms with Asahi, resting his hand on Asahi's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Asahi wonders why Haruto is getting so touchy. He lets him do whatever though, he doesn't mind being touched by his friends. 

Everyone gives Asahi some of their lunch. Insisting that they feed him. Jaehyuk scoots his way over next to Asahi, moving Junkyu down the table, hearing many complaints from the others. Jaehyuk could care less right now, he wants to sit next to Asahi. "Sahi-yah, say ahhh.." Jaehyuk brings his food to Asahi's lips. Asahi opens his mouth to eat the food, but Jaehyuk moves it away. "You look so pretty like this. Waiting for something to go in your mouth," Jaehyuk places the tip of his thumb in Asahi's mouth, pressing down on Asahi's tongue. Asahi moans quietly, "Good boy". Jaehyuk whispers taking his thumb out of Asahi's mouth, wiping it off on his own pants. He feeds Asahi, and they both ignore Yedams stunned looked from across the table. They once again talk as if nothing happened.

"Am I literally the only one who just seen that?" Yedam raises his voice at the table. They all stare at him confused. "What are you talking about, Yedamie?" Mashiho asks, ruffling Yedams hair. Yedam points at Asahi and Jaehyuk. "These two they- never mind," Yedam gives up, glaring at Jaehyuk. Asahi giggles, which puts a smile on everyones faces. "You're so dramatic, Yedam". Asahi starts laughing really hard, tears are starting to peak out of his eye. "Is it that funny, beautiful?' Doyoung chimes in and Asahi stops laughing, they all start dying at that.

\--

"Yeah, so I'm planning on taking his virginity." Jaehyuk casually tells Yedam, as they walk home together.   
"You what???" Yedam stops in his tracks "Is that what he told you earlier, that he was still a virigin?" Jaehyuk can tell Yedam isn't taking this too nicely. "Yes, I asked him during first period. I was pretty curious. He doesn't seem like one." Jaehyuk looks to Yedam, "Man you know how I feel about Asahi.." Yedam starts walking again. "You still like him? I thought you got over that crush ages ago". Jaehyuk laughs, "Well Yedam, I really like Asahi too.. does this change anything between us?" Jaehyuk stops Yedam from walking. 

"No. I still love you too much." Yedam smiles, Jaehyuk smiles too. 

"Also.. how are you gonna take his virginity, if I fuck him first?" Yedam say, running away from Jaehyuk. "Is that a threat?" Jaehyuk starts chasing after Yedam.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so this chapter was kind of rushed. I wanted to get it out quickly. The next chapter will be out soon and will probably be more focused around Yesahi. comments are appreciated!


End file.
